


In The Craze Of The Afterglow

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [17]
Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Blowjobs, Come Facial, Come Swallowing, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sing Blue Silver, Sweat, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Touring, handjobs, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: The Oakland Coliseum performance and recording high was not one to be messed with.Neither was Simon, a step to the left on his knees, and Andy flicking John’s nipple to the right.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran), John Taylor/Simon Le Bon/Andy Taylor, Simon Le Bon/Andy Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: Because BOYS On Film Look Better [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	In The Craze Of The Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most pornographic/vulgar/expletive story I have written in a very long time for this fandom. You have been warned!
> 
> I’ve been somewhat obsessed with the ‘three front men’ dynamic of Simon/Andy/John for a while now, in and out of porny and musical scenarios. It’s about time I did (three weeks ago!) something about it. ❤️

_April 1984_

The Oakland Coliseum performance and recording high was not one to be messed with.

The rangy bassist was shoved up against the dressing room wall, a hand on his neck to keep him there whilst the front man devoured his lips. John whined, taking that eager breath, before slamming Simon’s lips into his own; twisting in his grip. John jumped, sealing his legs around Simon’s ass, hands raking though his sweaty blonde hair; tugging at his mullet.

Simon pulled away with a groan, before sending hot kisses in a dizzying trail up John’s sweaty neck. He yanked away the red sash, quick fingers running down the bassist’s front and under the purple fabric. Simon tossed the silk aside, lips again sealed to the bassist’s chapped lips.

John fell out of Simon’s hold as they were approached by another desperate body. Raging on adrenaline. Roaring on the high. Nodding, stalling for a quick breath; John again was pinned to the wall by Andy, lips locking and tongues battling. Andy’s even quicker fingers made short work of John’s shirt, unbuttoning it. They only broke the kiss so John could fling the fabric far.

Slamming his large frame back into Andy, John yanked the guitarist by the soggy hair up to meet him, surely ripping Andy’s feet from the floor. He tasted of heavenly smoke and divine beer, a taste that John’s tongue met with fervour. He sucked deep.

John pulled away with a large, wet pop. Cheeks flushed red, chest soon to follow.

John yelped as he realised Simon was on his knees before him. Fingertips clawing up and down his stomach, blunt nails raking over that ticklish skin. John keened, pressing into Simon’s touch, knees already beginning to buckle as he moaned hotly into Andy’s mouth. John’s one leather encased hand shot it’s way around Andy’s back, clawing at the guitarist. He wrapped his stupidly long legs around that petite frame, whining as Andy hoisted him up to hold John in place.

The front man let the bassist go, in favour of standing at Andy’s back. Dropping John’s legs, Andy turned to Simon, lips locking with force. They were quick about it, each shedding their Kansai jackets as pulses soared and pulses rabbited, John watching with eyes clouded by lust. And crack.

The bassist’s throaty groan was almost enough to pull Andy out of his daze, nimble fingertips skirting under the soaked white cotton of Simon’s shirt. The singer’s chest was coated in sweat, tan planes glistened when bought to light under Andy’s command. As did his tiger chain, which was tugged by John so he could claim Simon’s mouth again. So Andy could drop to his knees before John, to throw off his shoes and socks, and run those intruding fingers up his leather coated legs.

With a full body shiver, John broke the kiss. It was growing sloppy, more passionate by the second. Both men were determined to draw out their moments, panting harshly and moaning wild. A shaky hand sent its way into his own leathers, Simon’s beady blues widening comically as John shucked them off. He tripped, Andy caught him with a laugh, before hoisting the bassist back to standing: a ready strain showing in his boxers.  
  


A heavy glance was sent John’s way. He retreated to the sofa, hands hanging at his sides. He didn’t dare touch. Simon was on his knees first, shooting a hand up to palm the bassist through the flimsy fabric. A series of colourful words escaped the bassist’s bitten lips, he tossed his head back with a throaty groan. Simon knelt up, forcing John’s legs further apart. Pressing his nose into John’s crotch, the singer couldn’t help but chuckle softly as he felt it; felt the warm slick pooling between them.

John croaked out a sob, Simon was nipping at his member through the thin fabric.

John croaked out a cry in surprise as Andy’s lips joined the party, biting and sucking lightly down the bassist’s pasty shoulders and chest. The guitarist kissed his left pec once, smirked as again John groaned in reward, before sending his tongue to flicker traitorously across the hardening nub, bringing John to life under his light touch.

With Simon’s biting and sucking leaving wet patches on his member and Andy’s teeth raking over his tender flesh, John was already seeing stars. His head was a mess, blinking white behind his eyes as he tried to hold on, tried to keep his hands by his side.

He couldn’t, he wasn’t fooling anybody as he pried Simon from his crotch and forced the singer up to standing. The blear in John’s gaze reeled the singer in close, drawing Simon’s parted lips to John’s again. This kiss was softer, giving them both a chance to breathe. Simon was first to retreat, lips moulding with Andy’s for a hot moment as John forced down his need to release. Shakily inhales and exhales were all that could be heard, racing heartbeats and thudding temples.

John’s gaze caught that of Simon’s fingers, blindly making their way too him. Still lip locked with Andy, groaning and grunting through the passionate kiss, Simon silently beckoned John’s lips to his fingers. They parted, taking in two, slowly sucking. John hollowed his cheeks, taking in a third digit, sucking harder and playfully nipping at the soft skin.

Simon withdrew in haste. John groaned with little abandon.

A hand on his chest forced John down into the sofa, knowing he had to step back for the moment. His band mates were giving him a show, running hot digits over quivering flesh as Andy devoured Simon’s lips and his clothing, ever so swiftly. For kicks, the guitarist threw Simon’s leathers right at John’s flushed face, who moaned in surprise. Then giggled, eyes raking over an almost fully nude singer. Six feet of pure muscle, golden tan and sweaty limbs on show for John to claw at, to bite and brand. To exploit.

John swallowed down another harsh cry, hands disappearing under his cotton boxers.

Andy beat him too it, forcing John’s hand away with a gritty moan of protest. Bringing his hand up, Andy’s tongue ran over the bassist’s fingers, in an apology, in an attempt to keep him still. Groaning, John forced his middle finger inside: Andy didn’t even flinch. Groaning wetly, John probed in another finger: Andy only sucked harder.  
  


Falling to the sofa before him, Simon was first to bare John to air. The crucial gust of wind, that harsh breath on John’s length only made him strain harder. Pitiful, quivering as Simon’s lips were ever so close to sealing around him. Sealing around his weeping head.

Tossing his head back, John was whining and cocking his hips up, ever so desperate for Simon to take him into his hot mouth. Andy was still sucking on his fingers, his free hand now running over his own straining leathers. Blindly, almost, Simon shot a hand up to palm the guitarist, ripping a harsh moan from his throat.

Andy answered in kind, biting down on John’s fingertips. The bassist yelled. That could’ve been from the pulsing pain in his fingertips or his leaking cock, he didn’t know. All that he did know was that things were softening around the edges, his vision was growing hazy. His eyes were rolling back into his head as he writhed under Simon’s cruel touch. Precious tongue darting out to lap up his juices, precious fingers sinking to his balls.

John thrust up, Simon gagged ever so slightly.

Simon forced his hips down with his free hand, taking John even further into his mouth. Swallowing those gruelling inches, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, ever so controlled. Those little puffs of air were wreaking havoc on the bassist, he was desperately trying not to fuck Simon’s mouth, hips buckling out of his control.

With Simon a step to the left and Andy flicking his nipple to the right, John again groaned deeply as the guitarist clambered on board. He rose to standing, chucking his own underwear far. Sending a hand down, Andy yanked John over by the cut chin, nodding to him. The bassist looked up expectantly as the guitarist loomed over him, dripping in sweat. John nodded again, bracing himself and opening wide; knowing Andy wanted it hard and fast.

John relaxed best he could as the guitarist eased himself into his warmth, coaxing John in closer by threading his calloused fingertips in his dirty hair.

John croaked out in vain, Andy was quick to set a rough pace. John was sloppy, he was loud and he was fast, tongue swirling manically around Andy’s swollen member. Wanting to draw that sweetness from him, sucking down all that John knew the guitarist would be giving him.

Simon pulled off with a harsh breath, turning up to face Andy. He reached a hand up, nails raking down the guitarist’s legs, igniting fires in his wake. Simon rose to his standing, promptly tossing his own underwear far. He plunged a hand down, running his quivering fingertips over his leaking self, moaning low. John’s ears pricked up, holding a hand out to beckon Simon over.  
  


Though John’s eyes were screwed shut, though he was whimpering and head being tossed about in Andy’s rough grip; he grabbed hold of Simon and began pumping with a rapid pace. He kept on sucking at Andy, hollowing his cheeks. The guitarist’s half lidded eyes somehow kept themselves on John, the flush in his face and perspiration staining his skin. John was tugging lightly at Simon, who was moaning beside him. Body twitching, cock convulsing, Simon pressed a deep kiss to John’s shoulder, drawing blood to the surface.

At that, the bassist yelped, Andy slipping free from John’s mouth.

John’s cock was bobbing painfully between them, he was nodding profusely at both men. All three were close, being blinded by their own want and having been strung up on desire for far too long.

Both Simon and Andy retreated from the sofa, Simon quick to wrap a hand in John’s hair and yank his dolly over. John dropped to his knees on the floor before them, both men were furiously jacking at themselves. Their lips locked, tongues swirled, hips losing control as hands stuttered and breaths stalled. As John cried out, a harsh hand tugging pitifully at himself.

Simon withdrew, pressing his forehead to Andy’s as together they both fought for their breath. Simon craned his body down, lining himself up with Andy; taking both cocks into his large hand to jack them both off furiously. The room was filled by harsh moans, grunts and cries, Andy close to seeing stars, blindly clawing out to grasp Simon’s chest, to grasp his nipples.

John watched, enthralled at both members pulsing wildly right before his flushed face. He was ever so close, a rough hand pumping himself with reckless abandon. Within moments, John’s hand stalled. His breath hitched and he froze. Body enrapt with shivers, with convulses, John crashed from his high, fucking his own hand hard as his hips jolted and his mouth spewed filth.

The singer wasn’t far behind, own rough touches on himself and Andy, the friction from Andy’s member driving them both into delirium, saw the start of Simon’s release. A choked off cry from John beckoned the singer to drop both himself and Andy, the guitarist’s own hand instead running up his convulsing self. Both men climaxed together, juices raining down on John who opened wide. The bassist was coughing through his moans, shaky hands reaching out to jack Simon and Andy as they painted his face white.  
  


John was drenched in sweat, in semen, panting harshly. His chest was flush, cheeks red, eyes glassy and sparkling. The comedown was harsh, blinding, as Simon struggled to keep standing and Andy lurched forward for the sofa. The pants were shaky, trying to stable, trying to settle their racing hearts.

Simon tumbled to the ground, pressing desperate kisses all over John’s face. Lapping up his own juices, running his fingertips down to massage John’s own semen back into the head. John groaned, reaching the haze of his afterglow, trembling in Simon’s grip on his spent self. Andy fell before them, still panting rapidly, desperate to come down.

He sealed his lips to John’s cheek, before helping Simon to lick the bassist clean. Between the three men, they polished John off and shared saliva, sweat and semen as it pooled on each man’s tongue. John whined, pulse finally beginning to settle and body finally beginning to feel like his own again.

The moments passed in near silence, rapid breaths and shaky gasps. John felt ever so safe; ever so spent, as Simon leaned down to rest his head on John’s jittering shoulder. Andy found himself leaning down to John’s lap, smiling to himself as the bassist began to idly run his fingers through those wet locks.

The guitarist craned his head up to meet the cheeky smile on John’s face, the glow which radiated from him. John simply blew him a kiss, and pressed his lips to Simon’s forehead. The three sat there for however long, embracing their hazy afterglow.


End file.
